The Legend of the Jaegers:
by Gips
Summary: A Pacific Rim Uprising Fic AU. Its bed time and Aunt Zelda is telling the children of their favorite legend. The Hero of Time and the Shieka mage fighting along side Jaegers to defeat the Precursors and save Hyrule from the Kaiju. (Characters x OC's and New Sentient Jaegers) Rated M for adult themes, language, and somewhat descriptive violence. Prepare for Major Character Deaths


"It is bed Time young ones!" Zelda demanded.

"Aunt Zelda! Tell us a story!" The triplets giggled.

"Oh tell us the legend of the Jaegers again!" One suggested.

"Ohhh! Yeah! Tell us that one Aunt Zelda!" The others agreed.

"But You've heard it a million times." Zelda explained calmly.

"Awe tell us again? Pleeaaaaassse?" The children begged.

"Oh alright, how can I say no to something as cute as you?" She asked patting the children's head and sitting down on the bed. "It is said that long ago Jaegers were called upon to protect Hyrule by a princes with the same name as I. They were Giant mechanical Guardians that helped the Hero of Time save Hyrule from the Evil monsters called _Kaiju..."_

* * *

"Hello? Is stacker Pentecost there?"

"No unfortunately he has passed, This is Jake Pentecost his son, What are you calling for?" Jake asked.

"Um okay yes, hi. I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule we have a Kaiju from the west and its heading for Death Mountain, Can you explain why that is and send help?"

"You got Kaiju now too? Damn it you're being sent Pilots now." Jake said tapping away. "According to your record you have a hero born every hundred years? Is he there with you?"

"He is with me at the moment defending Death Mountain. Even so, the Kaiju will be upon Death Mountain soon." Zelda confirmed

"Alright. Thank you princess, make sure your people are underground." Jake said.

"They are, only myself and my army are not. We will defend Death Mountain as best we can until you arrive."

"Jaegers are being deployed to your coordinates as we speak." Jake responded.

"Can you explain why they are going to our Volcano?" Zelda asked at this point she heard heavy foot steps going away from her. "Hello?"

"Ah yes I can explain my name is Hermann Gottlieb and I can answer your question. Kaiju blood reacts with rare elements of planets. They choose a geological pressure point in a world and go for it, and Death mountain is Hyrule's Geological pressure point. If Kaiju blood was to mix with that it would cause such a great explosion it would release a toxic gas and wipe out your planets living things for the Precursors. So, defend that mountain for as long as you can until our team can get there alright?"

"Yes, we will try." Zelda said

* * *

Five hours earlier

Hyrule 11 am

Link woke up to find his partner not there next to him, confused he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he rubbed his eyes and looked around yawning. The sun shone through the window lighting the room in a golden hue, the cool morning air flew through, since he liked the window open at night for the breeze to enter and keep the room cool when they slept it got rather stuffy. Even though the nice cool morning air filled his lungs and slowed his heart rate a bit, he realized his beloved had not woke him up this morning, he did not smell the aroma of her cooking either just thinking about it made his stomach growl. He whined a bit and walked out the room calling for Dakota groggily, no response, this concerned him and he looked around he house for her. She was not in the house. He got dressed but didn't panic, she may be running errands for the princess. He got out and about and did some errands and good deeds himself, he felt like something was going to happen today he didn't know what though. As he was heading back to the tree house he saw Spirit and Dakota heading towards him.

"Oh, Dakota. Where have you been dear?" Link asked, when she were within earshot, a hint of worry in his voice. Dakota stared at him her eyes were glowing which meant Link was in trouble or something was bothering her, and from the way she was looking she was upset. "What is wrong Dakota?"

"My love, I was running errands and fulfilling my duties to the royal family. I was sent to tell you you're needed at the castle for a mission briefing." Dakota said Link looked confused and he hopped off his horse, Dakota did the same and walked to him.

"My dear, why have I been requested at the castle?" Link asked looking down at her. She tilted her head up at him to look him directly in the eye to explain.

"We need all the warriors we can get. They've found something disturbing in the sea...A breach...A kaiju came from it and its heading for Castle Town."

"...Are the Zora alright?" Link asked worry evident in his voice.

"They are currently fighting it. But it does not look like our guardians are winning." Dakota said getting back on her horse. Link gulped and hopped back on Epona who was very uneasy, they rode back to castle town to see people scrambling to get underground. Leaving their horses to run free, they made their way to the castle trying not to get trampled by the panicking people.

Once they were at the castle, Zelda greeted them and ushered them inside and to a mission briefing room.

"Princess. I am no warrior, I am just a mere man who can swing a sword. Please believe my words." Link said kneeling respectfully at the princess whom he had just met.

"Stand young warrior," Zelda said smiling softly. Link did as he was asked by the princess. "You are the reborn hero, your fathers before you were swordsmen who saved Hyrule from numerous threats. You were always accompanied by the Shieka Mage who helped you on your adventures."

"Wait..." Link looked to Dakota who looked back at him her purple eyes shinning with intelligence. "Did you know about this?" Dakota nodded a single time and looked to Zelda, Link blinked a few times and looked to Zelda. "How did a Kaiju get to Hyrule?" Link asked.

"Well as I'm sure Dakota has told you here has been a breach in the ocean." Zelda said.

"Well she did say that but why exactly does that mean there is a giant monster coming to destroy and wreak havoc on Hyrule?" Link asked.

"Link, you of all people should know that any type of portal has some kind of monster coming from it." Dakota said.

"My love, I was not informed that is was a portal. I thought there was just a hole in the ocean floor..." Link said.

"Well it is a hole but it isn't anyway-"

"Princess!" A guard was panting, "The kaiju is advancing."

"Alright. Tell everyone on the west to get under ground." Zelda said.

"Yes Princess!" With that the guard was gone. Zelda sighed shaking her head.

"The Guardians will intercept them at the border of the ocean and Hyrule field."

"What if they do not stop the Kaiju?" Link asked worriedly

"Well.. If they do not stop it then I have no other choice than to call upon the humans." Zelda replied with a sigh. Link's face was one of worry and fear, he'd not been in a situation like this before...Nonetheless, like every other time he was faced with a challenge, he would over come this challenge as well. A test of courage like no other.

* * *

Present

Link looked up at the beast as its face split open and it let out a deafening roar. The Hylian's had to cover their sensitive ears or else their ear drums would've burst, once they recovered they drew their swords Link stood beside Dakota and another soldier as Zelda was on the other side of Dakota and Impa was on the other side of Zelda. The princess raised her sword and pointed it at the Kaiju. Link shook his head a bit, to say he was terrified would be an understatement, the guardians could not fend it off...what was a mere Hylian to do?! Nonetheless he would try. Having Courage does not mean that you are fearless.

"Attack!" She yelled. Link gulped and ran forward with his brothers and sisters in arms, out of all the monsters he's ever battled none of them were as big or as mean looking as this. Before they got to close to the beast they heard something, the Kaiju seemed to hear it too as it had lifted its head to the sky and listened. Zelda's eyes widened as she realized what is was falling from the atmosphere. "Fall Back!" She yelled the men happily obeyed and fell back to the moat of Castle Town. Link took a few steps forward to watch the giant killing machines, that were nothing but a ball of fire at the moment, fall from the sky.

"What are those?" He asked as Dakota went to stand next to him.

"Those are Jaegers." Dakota said as four hit the ground in front of the Kaiju, despite being far away they had a perfect view of everything. The ground shook with their landing and kicked up a lot of dust, once it settled Link got to see the Jaegers clearly, each was a different color he observed. One was black yet had a blue red sheen and white markings. Another stood its colors were gray and black. The last two were black and white with red and blue markings. He was struck with awe as two got into a stance, a horn sounding from them, while the other two started to walk over to the Hylian's.

"Hey small people try not to get crushed yeah?" The Black one with red markings asked. Link said nothing, what could he say? He was dumbfound and his tongue would not speak the words he wanted, he was frozen in fear for the first time in years. The white one with the blue markings moved and hit the black colored one in the arm causing the black one to 'ow' and rub where the contact was made.

"Shadow Tango, Do not scare these Hylian's. They are new to this technology." The white one said before crouching. "Hello, Was anyone hurt?"

"No." Zelda said. "We are fine, but I'm sure the Zora's and Guardians of this world are not." The Jaeger nodded.

"I see. Please do not mind my partner, Shadow. He can be a bit...Insensitive. Courtesy of his pilots."

"Morningstar Serenity. I will end you if you keep talking dirt on my pilots." The Jaeger known as Shadow Tango said lowly.

"Oh bite me Shadow." The White Jaeger said standing to her full height looking down at the small Hylian's "More reinforcements will be sent down momentarily. I do ask that you remain as far away as possible from a Jaeger engaged in combat. They tend not to watch where they are stepping." Morningstar said. Shadow turned and started for Zora Cape.

"My pilots and I have decided to go to Zora Cape, Catch up when you can." With that Shadow ran off. Star sighed and Zelda caught her attention by saying:

"Does he always leave you?"

"Why yes, he does go ahead often but I assure you my partner is only just impatient nothing more." Star nodded. "I must leave, If the others and the Kaiju get any closer than a kilometer get underground. If you cannot get underground run the opposite direction. Understand?"

"Understood." Zelda said. Star nodded and took off running after Shadow. Link couldn't believe his eyes. This was happening, a Kaiju war in Hyrule. How did they get here from earth? Are they trying to take over the universe now? What even makes a Kaiju? So many questions Link wanted answered it would seem like he was annoying if he asked all of them. "My Loyal Guards you may seek refuge underground." Zelda said and with that the guards filed into Clock Town and made their way to the shelters. The only ones that remained was the Hero Of Time, the Shieka Mage, and The General. Zelda looked to her comrades and smiled before looking back at the fight between the Hunters and the Giant Monster.

* * *

Phoenix Prime and Brawler Noble

"Brawler Noble, Those tails are dangerous be careful." Phoenix Prime announced as she made deep gashes in the arms of the Kaiju named Invader. The grey and black Jaeger nodded jumping on its back taking out his sword and stabbing it in the head. Unfortunately the beasts head was heavily armored, So Brawler got the sword in just not far enough to get the brain...But far enough in to where his sword was stuck in the head.

"Uh Phoenix." Brawler said in his Australian accent.

"What Brawler?" She asked jumping back from the Kaiju narrowly missing the swipe of a claw.

"I'm stuck." He said. The Pilots of Brawler Noble's eyes widened as they saw Phoenix going for a punch. The pilots eyes widened in the cockpit of Phoenix as they were already in motion for the punch, the visor of Phoenix flashed.

"What?!" Raleigh yelled as Nate sighed and the punch connected with Invaders face cracking it open and jolting Brawler Noble violently. The Kaiju flailed and roared loudly making Phoenix jolt.

"Straddle it!" Wren yelled. Nova nodded and they straddled the beast as it started to rage. Though the Jaeger himself was freaking out as he started to bull ride this Kaiju, it was no longer going for Phoenix at this point it was focused on getting the Jaeger off. It tried to reach back and get him but its arms were injured and didn't work properly, it tried jumping and flailing to get the Jaeger off but its sword was still lodged in its head.

"AH! Phoenix! Help me!" Brawler yelled. Phoenix giggled and moved her hand having it turn into a canon she began to fire it in Invaders face. Brawler thought for a moment as he hung on for dear life, he tensed up the cables in his arms and used the momentum and the weight of his body to shove the sword through the tough hide and managed to pierce the brain. The Kaiju let out another deafening roar, an emp came from it and Brawler let out a high pitcher 'reee' sound as the Kaiju fell forward heavily, dirt was thrown up creating a blanket of brown.

Once it cleared all was silent.

"Nova, Wren, Talk to me." Nate said as Raleigh started checking on things in her own Jaeger.

"Come on guys let us know you're all right." Raleigh said. Still no answer.

"Brawler. Are Nova and Wren alright?" Nate asked as Phoenix piloted herself over to the Kaiju with the Jaeger on top motionless.

"Brawler seems to be shut down. He is not Nuclear like the rest of us. So he will have to be rebooted." Phoenix informed.

"Damn it." Nate said moving to get the unmoving Jaeger's sword out from the depths of the Kaiju's head, instead of risking breaking the sword off Brawlers body, they started to cut with deep hard sawing motions around the arm. A sickening sound emitted from the head and Brawler fell off the Kaiju. They drug the Jaeger away from the dead Kaiju and laid him down on the ground flat. They observed that Brawler still had a piece of the Kaiju scalp around his forearm. They cut one side off of it and yanked the rest of it off sighing, they looked up and saw four small people watching them Phoenix made a noise and the Blonde one blinked.

"Nate, Raleigh. We got trouble!" Jake announced.

"We have two more Kaiju approaching, you and Brawler get over her as soon as you can." Akira said.

"Brawler needs to reboot, this Kaiju sent an EMP out when it died and fried him." Nate said.

"Are Nova and Wren okay?" Aaron asked.

"We don't know." Raleigh responded.

"Well let's just say they are, for the brighter side of things, on your six reinforcements are moving in the technicians should be able to help and so should the medics. But we need you over here now!" Jake said as a screech was heard and they disconnected. Nate looked to Raleigh, she knew what they had to do as they had to do so many times before, they had to leave Nova and Wren behind and go to the others who were still functioning. Her eyes dimmed and she nodded to him, Phoenix gave a low sad whirl noise but nonetheless they all went to the others to help them with the Kaiju problem.

Upon arrival the two other Jaegers were engaged with the Kaiju.

"So what did you guys name these big bastards?" Raleigh asked as they didn't stop running towards the larger Kaiju that was attacking Morningstar.

"They don't have a damned name Ral!" Mike yelled over coms.

"Well excuse me princess," Raleigh said as Phoenix tackled the kaiju off of Morningstar.

"Watch your tone Lang. We're on the same team." Nate said moving Phoenixes arm quickly to bring out a sword to proceed to stab it in the eyes.

"Oh like I forgot that we're on the same team!" Mike huffed as he and Aaron managed to get a hand free and drove their fist into the Kaiju's face.

"You know. I don't think you should talk to her like that." Akira said.

"Is this the type of conversation we should be having at this particular time?!" Mike yelled.

"I suppose not." Raleigh said. The Kaiju Morningstar was fighting went limp, the Jaeger wasted no time in running to Shadows aid. Phoenix stood and ran to help take down the Kaiju, the three of them together took down the massive beast and leave them where they lay. All the pilots were panting and some of them started laughing breathlessly.

"You guys did one hell of a job." Jake praised.

"Heh. Thanks." Aaron said sighing heavily, as Mike chuckled.

"Yeah Great job guys." Nate praised as well.

"Sir, do I get a treat later for killing the Kaiju good?" Raleigh asked with a playful purr.

"I suppose I could arrange that~." Nate said winking to Raleigh.

"Oh you two shut up." Mike laughed.

"Yeah get a room." Aaron chimed in having caught his breath and wanting to be the extra playful person he is.

"Oh we will tonight." Nate said.

"Oh hey Akira and I will be getting one too. Not next to yours of course." Jake laughed.

"I wouldn't either there's going to be a little rumble in the jungle tonight." Raleigh Laughed.

"AAAAAWE COME IN NOW RALEIGH/RALEIGH SMITH." Mike, Aaron, and Akira yelled. Raleigh, Nate, and Jake started laughing.

"Alright guys enough with all that, we gotta go check on Nova and Wren." Nate said.

"Oh you are right..." Raleigh said nodding.

"Alright, Back to Castle Town then. We will be leaving our Jaegers stationed outside the walls and talk to Zelda about sealing that breach and getting sensors out there in that part of the ocean. Maybe talk about training their military in piloting a Jaeger." Jake said.

"Alright." Mike said

"Sounds like a plan to me Chief." Raleigh said with a laugh that everyone loved.

"How long will we be staying here?" Akira asked softly looking to Jake.

"Until them Precursor bastards don't terrorize this world." Jake said lowly. Raleigh nodded and Akira sighed softly hoping there was no one that would be lost this go around.

"Ah shit." Aaron said. "Here we go again."

The Jaegers made their horns bellow as they made their way back to Clock Town. The Zora's learned on this day that the Kaiju were not a force to be reckoned with and they are to stay out of the way of the beast for if you're not giant an metal with specialized weapons you will not beat the creatures.

Though unbeknownst to the pilots a deep rumble echoed throughout the ocean near the breach when this was heard by the Zora's they feared the worst to happen in the coming months.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the first chapter leave a review telling me how I did and sorry for any typos. Just realized the initials for Hero of Time spells Hot. Hehe. I'm weird. Enjoy! 3


End file.
